As World Wide Web (“web”) search engines (sometimes referred to as “Internet Search Engines”) have improved, many users have turned to these search engines for navigating the web, rather than inputting uniform resource locators (URLs) into browser address fields or using browser bookmarks. Search engines may perform searches of various databases, which may be public, e.g., the Internet, and/or private, e.g., an intranet, a client device, etc., using one or more known search techniques. For example, one known search technique, described in an article entitled, “The Anatomy of a Large-Scale Hypertextual Search Engine,” by Sergey Brin and Lawrence Page, assigns a degree of importance to a document, such as a web page, based on the link structure of the web.
As efficient as a search engine may be, its value to a user may be limited by the manner in which the search engine provides a summary of search results to a user. For instance, search engines generally provide summaries (sometimes referred to as “snippets”) of documents or websites located in response to a query. A user browses such summaries, and typically selects a link associated with a summary that best matches the search criteria to view the entire document or to navigate to the desired web page. Summaries that provide too much information can consume output (e.g., display) resources and can overwhelm a user with extraneous information, which can slow down the user's search. Summaries that provide too little information may not provide the user with sufficient information to identify relevant documents. In either case, such summaries are generally ineffective in aiding a user's search for desired information.